


The Grand Finale

by CrazyRaynebow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Filth, Fingerfucking, Grinding, I suck at tags, Lemon, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: You're trying to getting off. Tony catches you...Yeah.  Smut ;)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Grand Finale

_“Nothing is enough to satiate your body. Nothing you can do by yourself anyways. Grinding on your pillow back to the door, you seek friction._

_A voice startles you._

_“Oh, don’t stop on my account.”” ___

*  


__Tossing my vibrator to the floor, I curse my very existence. So so fucking close and the battery dies. My clit throbs petulantly, filling my mind with the insatiable desire to chase my fading orgasm. Blinded by the urge to come, I pull my pillow between my thighs, hissing as the silk grows wet beneath me. I bite my lip, almost embarrassed by how needy I’ve become and shuffle around until my back is facing the door. As if that’s going to make a difference._ _

__It isn’t enough. I should have known it wouldn’t be enough. But I have to keep moving. I have to find that perfect angle, the perfect level of… enough. It’s impossible. How do people get off this way. I run my fingers over my breasts, tugging my nipples just hard enough to hurt. Across my stomach. Over my thigh and down to my clit. A shaky cry slips over my tongue as a throb of pleasure runs through me. I want to come. I need to fucking come. Why can’t I fucking come?!_ _

__A voice startles me._ _

__A tiny mumble too low to decipher._ _

__Freezing up, I refuse to look at the door. My body yearns to continue but I’m all too aware of the eyes boring into my back. The duvet is on the floor. I’m still naked, with my freshly washed hair sticking to the back on my neck. In short, I’m a fucking mess._ _

__“Oh. Don’t stop on my account.”_ _

__Tony._ _

__His undoubtedly expensive shoes click across my floorboards, filling me with dread as he gets closer and closer to my bed. All too soon he’s standing in front of me, navy suit clinging to the lean muscles of his thighs. Hot fucking christ. This is torture. Is he…? Is he hard? Fuck. His fingers run through my hair for a moment before settling under my chin and pulling my head up._ _

__“C’mon doll, I wanna see the grand finale.” His voice is nothing more than a whisper, demanding submission. “Good girl,” he whispers as I place my fingers back to my clit and start rolling my hips down once again._ _

__The urge to look away from his dark, dark eyes is suffocating but his grip on my chin makes it impossible. I can feel the blush spreading across my face and close my eyes against the humiliation. I’m riding my fingers, riding my fucking pillow, in front of Tony Stark. A sudden jolt of bliss forces a poorly-stifled cry from my throat; a sound Tony echoes loudly. Voice cracking slightly, he demands that I open my eyes. His grip on my face tightens as I ignore him._ _

__Moaning louder than I’d like, I move my hand down a little lower until I can slip two fingers into my embarrassingly wet cunt. My eyes pop open and the sound Tony makes. His lip is held between his teeth so hard the skin is beginning to turn white. The way his eyes dissect me is intoxicating, watching every expression on my face, every jerk of my hips. I want to close my eyes again but the arousal in his eyes is too hot to deny. Holding and gaze and grinding down a little harder, I curl my fingers up in a frantic effort to find my g-spot._ _

__The second I do, a filthy scream bursts from my lips. My head drops back, pulling away from Tony’s dominating grip, cry after vulgar cry bouncing off my walls. He moans and knots his fingers in my hair whispering obscene compliments in my ear as I chase my orgasm._ _

__“Look at you, baby. Fucking yourself so fucking hard for me. Like an amateur pornstar. Damn doll, you’re a fucking goddess.” He runs his tongue across the shell of my ear and pulls my hair a little harder. “I wanna see you come, baby. Make a mess for me.”_ _

__His words instantly pull me to the edge, leaving me balancing between my humiliation and a mind-numbing orgasm. I whine petulantly, begging for something I don’t even know. A smirk crosses his face before his lips crash onto mine. He claims every moan, refusing to break the kiss. His teeth nip my bottom lip and I finally fall head first into the deep abyss of climax._ _

__All but sobbing, my hips still as I beckon my fingers a little harder. Coming harder than I thought possible, given that I’m only using my fingers and a pillow, I scream at the mess that covers my hand. The muscles in my legs twitch, practically shaking as I slowly return to sanity._ _

__Tony finally pulls back and once again offers me a smug, shit-eating grin. His fingers run down my neck to my free hand, pulling it up to the erection straining his trousers. He hisses at the contact, thrusting forwards ever-so-slightly._ _

__“Well, Mr Stark,” I start, moving onto my knees and pulling my fingers out of my cunt with a shuddering sigh. “You saw mine… Let me see yours.”_ _

__end :P  
(I think)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to make this longer but then I got smacked in the face with writer's block. Might add pt. 2 at some point. 
> 
> Alsoo my friend sent me something with this quote on it but since I couldn't quite be bothered to scroll back through our VERY questionable conversations, I can't credit it to whoever needs to credit so sorry for that.


End file.
